Let Me In
by Dandilyons
Summary: Adams cousin Clementine is staying with his family, hoping to escape a rocky past. All Eli wants to do is get to know her and protect her from what she's running from.
1. Meeting Clementine

I knocked on Adam's door casually as I awaited an answer. Saturdays for us meant xbox live and junk food. Adam opened the door with a confused expression on his face, "Shit! I forgot."

"Busy today? It's alright man, another time," I said.

"Well actually, do you want to catch a movie tonight?" He said nervously leading me into the living room.

"Sure, but Adam, I certainly don't think I'm your type."

"Oh shut up, haha. Listen, my cousins going to be staying with us for a while. She should be getting here tonight, and Drew and I are going to take her out to a movie tonight. Something fun to balance out how hard today must be for her. I'd like you to come. It'd be good for her to know someone besides Drew and I, before she gets to Degrassi Monday. And, not to mention, you're nice. She needs more nice people around."

"Woah, kind of heavy. What's the story?"

"Her moms a mess and her step father is worse. But that's just a minor part. Things at her old school got way out of hands. She's way safer with us. Were happy to have her."

Before I could further inquire, the door bell shrilly rang out.

"She's here!" Said Drew happily as he race towards the door.

"He's always been protective of her in this brotherly way," Adam said in my ear as we headed toward the door.

Drew flung the door open and enfolded this bag laden girl in a giant hug.

"Welcome to your new home Clem!"

"Thanks!"

She definitely wasn't what I expected. Her pale skin was complimented with the most beautiful green eyes and soft pink lips. Dark Brown hair cascaded down and caressed her shoulders. She was wearing a faded Blue October band tee and ripped jeans.

She met eyes with me and shyly whispered, "Hi, I'm Clementine."

"Clementine, this is my friend Eli Goldsworthy."

"It's nice to meet you Clementine."

She blushed a deep pink and ducked her head as she slung a big duffle bag over her shoulder.

"I better get my stuff upstairs."

"At around 7, were going to take you to a movie. Does that sound okay?" Drew said gently.

"Oh um yeah, thank you guys," she said sweetly.


	2. She's Worth It

After she got settled in he all piled into the car and headed to the theatre. On the car ride we had finally gotten her to loosen up and stop being so shy. As our drive ended I was almost sad to see it end. I loved listening to her speak and smile.

Opening the door she said, "Do you guys remember when we got kicked out of the theatre when we were little?"

Adam chuckled, "Yeah! We threw gummy bears at the screen and they landed on Free Willy's tongue! Wasn't that your idea Clem?"  
"In my defen-"she said right as re bumped into the one and only Finch.

"Hey Sweet thing," he said glancing at us. "Why don't you ditch these losers, let me show you a real good time."

Clementine furrowed her brows and visibly began to shake. Fury rose within me as I was about to lunge at Finch, Adam clutched my shoulder.

"She's not interested," Drew said angrily as he wrapped his arm around her and lead her away.

All I could muster up to say was, "Don't worry Clem, don't let that moron ruin your good night. We've got your back. Now..What does Miss Clementine want to watch?"

"Zombie Apocalypse?"

"All right! The lady has good taste!"

"Oh I try," she said smiling.

It amazed me, for someone that was so timid when it came to a guy giving her shit, she sure didn't bat an eyelash at zombies ripping people apart. At a particular gross seen when a zombie ripped a man clean in half, I thought Drew was going to jump out of his skin. Clem? She just scrunched her nose and quietly mumbled, "Ew."

I wonder what happened to her to cause her to be so timid. Most girls would've told Finch to fuck off but she seemed to be crippled with real fear. I had to know what happened.

My mind was so occupied with theories that it wasn't till I felt her hand gently tapping me on the shoulder that I realized the movie was over.

She smiled and said, "Was your mind that blown by the movie?"

Chuckling I got up and we all headed back to the house.

Drew went to spent a bit of time with Bianca. Clementine went to do some more unpacking and settling in.

Adam was on his bed with the controller glued to his hands, concentrating on shooting his opponents.

"HA! Gotcha!"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Ye-nooooo! Damnit! He got me!"

"Haha, Adam?"

"Sorry, yeah, shoot." He said closing out of the game and wrapping up the controller.

"Seriously, what happened to her? She's so timid. Just when you get her to open up, any little thing scares her back into her shell."

Adam sighed and looked away.

"Clementine's had it rough. Her mom and step dad is what you'd call, white trash. They spent more time getting drunk in the trailer park they live in than shower her any guidance or affection. So, when people at her school started bullying her, they naturally didn't do anything."

"Adam, that can't be it."

"No… it was bad. It started off as typical taunting that jerks do. I don't know why but it escaladed for her. It went from threats on her locker to attacks. One time, the football team along with some cheerleaders used Lysol and coated her with it, and shoved her into a locker. The whole time they were chanting, "Trailer trash." The janitor found her banging and flailing in the locker. She fractured her wrist from banging so hard. Once Drew came to pick her up as a surprise. When he didn't find her at home, he checked the school. The same group followed her out to the parking lot on that snowy day. The athletes held her down, while the cheerleaders shoved snow down her throat. When he found her she was hysterical and turning blue from being in the snow that long. He said she didn't even recognize him. He had to restrain her while he called 911. It really changed him. I don't know why they hated her so much at that school. She's bright, kind, smart, and very sweet. I just think she was unfortunately an easy target and they took it too far."

My heart sank.

"Did they get in trouble?" I almost shouted.

"Week of suspention."

"What bullshit! I jus-"

"Eli, she's safe now. She's gonna start a new life at a new school with people that love her. It's alright now."

"I won't let anyone at Degrassi hurt her."

"I know you wont. But listen, I know your kind of crushing. Just be careful okay?"

"Yeah, I guess you know me well enough huh? I won't. I promise. I just want to know her."

"It isn't going to be easy to get close to her."

"I know, but I know she's worth it."


	3. I Can Play Favorites

Writers note: So, I'm an idiot and forgot that Fitz was his name! His name is Fitz from now on!

As the shrill alarm tore through the quiet air in my room, I slapped the snooze button in fury. I did not want to go to school today. It was just going to be a big crapfest, I could feel it. But I sighed as I rolled out of bed and stepped in front of my mirror. I looked dead on and said, "I'm Clementine and I'm a good person. Today will be a good day." Sighing, I began to get ready.

"Hey!" Drew shouted through the door, "We leave in 45 minutes, be ready!"

"Okay!"

I ran a brush through my curls, and sprayed them into place with hairspray. Next, I pulled on the khaki skirt and plain red polo. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I shouted, "Ready!"

"Already? Man your low maintenance." Adam teased.

"I'm just awesome that way."

"Alright," Drew mumbled, "Lets head out."

I jiggled my leg nervously as the street signs whizzed past us. Laying my cheek against the cool glass window, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Hey, Clem it'll be alright. Elllliii will be there." Drew said smugly.

"Shut up.." I mumbled as I tried to hide a blush.

Eli was great. He was funny, sweet and just amazing so far. I saw the way he stepped forward first when Fitz was hassling me. I hardly know him, but when I saw him step up I felt so protected at the same time I got the chills. I want to know him. I want him to know me. I'm just not sure as to make it happen.

My thoughts were interrupted by the opening of my car door. "Clem, ready?" I looked up at Drew's face and sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be."

I followed Adam through the crowds, glancing at my watch. Damnit, were here twenty minutes early. At South East, I never showed up early. It was never worth the risk. Adam came to a stop and plopped down on a picnic table bench next to Eli. Of course he'd be here bright and early.

"Hey Man, Ready for Calculus today?" Adam said jokingly.

"I'd rather cuddle with Fitz than go to Calculus."

"Wow. That's just..wow, Eli." My new phone buzzed in my hoodie pocket, turning the attention towards me. I pulled it out saw two text messages. One from Adam and Drew's Mom and another from my real mom.

"Have a good day today sweetie! Call me if you need anything. –Maria"

"Cm hme now plz. Yu dnt blng thre. Yu belng her." She's drunk again. Probably hasn't been to bed yet. I'm not dealing with this shit today. I clicked delete and I placed the phone in my pocket.

"Fancy iPhone," said Eli.

"Oh uh, Maria said she wanted me to have a phone. It was so nice of her. I've never had a cell phone before." Wow, how lame can I sound?

"Well," he said smiling, "I'm glad you joined us in the twenty first century."

I blushed and said, "Would you like my number?" Holy Crap. What have I done? I sound like a desperate geek. I'm dumb.

"Madam, I'm appalled at your forward manner." He said arching one eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I said biting my lip. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Eli, your such a charmer," Adam joked as he gently punched his shoulder.

"Haha, Clementine, I'm kidding I'd love your number."

"Oh, 555-7960.."  
He feverishly typed it into his phone and smiled. "What's your schedule for today?"

"Well, I have Study Hall, Drama, English, Media, History, PE and Art."

"Weve got four classes together. Drama, Study Hall, Media and PE."

Before I had time to say anything or even crack a smile. The bell reared its ugly little head, reminding us it was time for classes to start.  
"And your tour starts now Madam" Eli said smoothly holding out his arm like a gentleman. Hooking my arm through his I tried not to grin like a fool. With the exceptions of Drew and Adam, guys most generally aren't this friendly. At my last school, targeting me was a particular favorite of the well to do athletes of the school. I tried to listen as he rambled off the names of classrooms but my head was too far into the clouds to even care about class. It wasn't until we stopped at a corner table in the library I was brought back down to earth. Sinking into a chair, I dug through my back and pulled out my copy of, "Fellowship of the Rings," and my journal. Figured either one would keep me occupied.

"Off to find a book, be right back," he whispered.

I selected the book and began reading. Not to long after he gingerly plopped down and said, "Nothing worth reading I'm afraid. I guess I'll just have to bug you for the rest of study hall."

"Oh the horror," I giggled quietly.

"So uh..What music do you like?"

"Bon Iver, White Stripes, 69 Eyes, Blue October, Bob Dylan."  
"Aha, and good music taste too eh?"

"Adam told me you worked in the theatre a lot," I offered lamely.

"Yeah, its great! I like writing, directing and bringing plays to life. Were doing another production soon. Romeo and Juliette. Simpson wanted something more on the classic side. Can't be anymore classic than that. You should try out. Adam say you did drama too."

"I'd like too. When are auditions?"  
"Friday."

"Eli, that's four days away, I can't possibly be ready by than."

"We'll have to fix that than. You can rehearse at my house with me, I can help you."  
"Isn't that interference Mr. Director?"  
Smiling guiltily he said, "I can play favorites."


	4. I Hope I'm Not Coming Off Too Strong

I cannot count how many times I changed outfits after school or how many times I turned around on the walk to Eli's house. My some miracle, I made it on time. It was sickeningly obvious how nervous I was, stuttering and stumbling over my words. However, when it came to reading the lines I was steady and confident. You know what to expect from a script, unlike real life. No surprises.

He sleepily stretched out on his bed and sighed, "Well, if you don't get the lead, I'm quitting. You mam are fantastic."  
"Haha, Oh stop it."

"No really!" he said sitting up and scooting closer. His face couldn't have been more than six inches away. "Clementine, you're really talented. I wish you knew how wonderful you are." His lips curled into a smile as he leaned close to me. This was it. His hand cupped my face delicately as his lips softly pressed into mine. Pulling away slowly, he pulled me into a hug. He held me as if I would break into a million pieces. So gently and soft. "Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?" he said furrowing his brows in confusion.

"For everything, you're just..amazing."  
"So are you Clem, you really are."

I checked the time and sighed. "I'm afraid its time for me to head home. I don't want Maria to worry. I promise I'm not blowing you off." I met his eyes and he grinned and shook his head.

"Why don't I give you a ride back, it's getting dark."

"I'll be alright, but thank you so much. I love the weather, don't want to waste it."

"Are you sure? I really don't mind ya know."

"I'm positive, walking helps me think."  
"Text me so I know you made it home, okay?"

"Will do."

A fourth of the 2 mile walk home, I started to regret not getting the ride. Fitz recognized me as I was walking home and started following me silently. I struggled not to panic. Flashbacks of South East played through my head. But in a sudden moment of pure bravery, I turned around.  
"Do you need something?"

"It depends," he said coming closer "are you willing to give it to me?" As be pulled me closer, I yanked my arm away and ran around the corner. As tears of anxiety filled my eyes, I ran without purpose or direction. I could hear his laughter growing smaller. As soon as I stopped, I was in a section of town where I had no idea where I was. It wasn't the kind of area I was too keen on staying in. Frantically I dialed the Maria's number with no avail. Adam and Drew didn't pick up either. My only other option filled me with embarrassment. I dialed the number with shaky hands. Ringing twice I heard him greet me with. "You can't be home already."

"E-Eli? Can you come g-get me? I-I was followed." I choked on tears but managed to finish by blurting out, "by-by Fitz."  
"Where are you? I'm heading out the door."  
Glancing around I noticed a sign. "By Java Daves."

"Clem, stay there okay? I'll be over real soon."

I involuntarily shivered as I tried to stop crying. I must've sounded like a big idiot. Blubbering on and crying.

His vehicle came to a screeching stop and he flew out of the car.

"I'm so sorry Clem, I should've brought you home. God, this is my fault. Did he touch you? Are you okay? I'm going to KILL HIM." He raged as folded my body into his warm chest. I felt his lips press firmly down on my head.  
"I'm okay. Thank you so much. I'm so sorry I dragged you out here," I sniffed.

"Don't apologize! I'm just glad you're safe. I want to keep you that way Hun. I'm sorry he upset you like this. I hope I'm not coming off too strong but god; I just don't want anyone to hurt you. You're sweet and funny and kind and you don't deserve this."

Leading me into the car and shutting the door behind me, I finally felt the tears subside. Something about him made me feel safe. He got in on his side and started driving. I smiled as I watched smile to himself. "From now on, I'm your own personal chaffer. I'd like to see anyone follow you on my watch."

"Eli you don-"

"Clem I want to. Can I ask you something? I know it's really shitty timing but what the hell? Would you like to go on a date? I know all of its really sudden but, it feels right. Ya know?"

Despite of the recent mishap, I couldn't stop smiling. "Yes! Eli, Yes."

"Monster movie marathon at the old theatre sound good? A long with a bite to eat?"  
"It sounds perfect."


End file.
